film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Equilibrium
Equilibrium is a 2002 American dystopian science fiction action film Synopsis In an oppresive future where all forms of feeling are illegal, a man in charge of enforcing the law rises to overthrow the system and state. Plot Equilibrium is set in 2072 in Libria, a totalitarian city-state established by the survivors of World War III. Emotions and emotionally stimulating objects and beliefs are believed to have led to war and have been forbidden, and citizens inject themselves daily with "Prozium II" to suppress all emotions; "Sense Offenders" – those who allow themselves to experience unlawful emotions or who possess objects likely to stimulate emotion – are put to death. Libria is governed by the Tetragrammaton Council, led by "Father", who is seen only on giant video screens throughout the city. At the pinnacle of Librian law enforcement are the Grammaton Clerics, who are trained in the martial art of gun kata. The Clerics frequently raid properties and the "Nether" regions outside the city to search for and destroy illegal materials – art, literature, and music – and execute the people hiding them. A resistance movement, known as the "Underground", emerges with the goal of toppling Father and the Tetragrammaton Council. John Preston is a high-ranking Cleric. His wife, Viviana, was executed as a Sense Offender. Following a raid, Preston notices his partner, Errol Partridge, saving a book of poems instead of turning it in for incineration. Preston traces Partridge to the Nether regions and finds him reading the book. Partridge remarks that he is glad to pay the 'heavy price' of feeling emotions, and Preston executes him as he slowly reaches for his gun. Preston accidentally breaks his daily vial of Prozium, but is unable to replace it before going on the next raid. As a result, he begins to experience brief episodes of emotion that evoke memories, stir feelings, and make him more aware of his surroundings. He intentionally skips more doses of Prozium and hides them behind the mirror in his bathroom. Preston's partner is replaced with career-conscious Brandt, who expresses his admiration for Preston's "uncompromising" work as a cleric. On their first raid, they arrest Mary O'Brien (Emily Watson), a citizen identified as a Sense Offender. To Brandt's surprise, Preston prevents him from executing O'Brien on the spot, saying that he wants to keep her alive for interrogation. Brandt grows suspicious of Preston's hesitation to execute Sense Offenders and destroy contraband. As a result of his new secret emotions, Preston feels remorse for having killed Partridge, and he also develops an emotional relationship with O'Brien. Preston eventually uncovers clues that lead to a meeting with Jurgen (William Fichtner), the leader of the Underground resistance. Jurgen convinces him that Father must be assassinated. They plan to disrupt Prozium production in an attempt to spark a popular uprising. Preston is brought before Vice-Counsel DuPont (Angus Macfadyen), who reveals that there is a traitor in the upper ranks of the Clerics. DuPont appears to be onto Preston, but then assigns him the task of uncovering and stopping the traitor. Relieved to learn he has not been implicated, Preston accepts and renews a promise to locate the Underground's leadership. He learns of O'Brien's scheduled execution, but Jurgen advises against interfering, which could sabotage plans for the revolution. Jurgen decides to allow the leaders of the resistance to be captured by Preston, so that Preston can gain the government's trust in order to approach Father and assassinate him. Unable to bear O'Brien's execution, Preston unsuccessfully rushes to stop it. Brandt catches Preston having an emotional breakdown in the streets, arrests him, and brings him before the Vice-Counsel. Preston tricks DuPont into believing that Brandt is the real traitor. Following Brandt's arrest, Preston is informed that a search of his home will take place as a formality. He rushes home to destroy the hidden vials, only to find his son – who stopped taking Prozium after his mother died – already has. Preston turns in Jurgen and others from the resistance, and as a reward, is granted an exclusive audience with Father. Upon arriving, he discovers that Brandt was not actually arrested but was part of a ruse to expose Preston and the Underground. DuPont is also revealed as the real Father; he had secretly replaced the original Father after his death. It also becomes clear that DuPont does not take Prozium and can feel emotions. He taunts Preston, asking him how it felt to betray the Underground. Enraged, Preston fights his way through an army of bodyguards into DuPont's office and defeats Brandt in a katana battle. In a final gun kata showdown with DuPont, Preston wins. DuPont pleads for his life reminding Preston that he represents life and feeling and asks, "Is it really worth the price?" Preston responds with Partridge's last words, "I pay it gladly", shoots DuPont, and destroys the command center that broadcasts propaganda videos of Father. The Underground carries out the destruction of Prozium manufacturing and storage facilities and attacks key points throughout the city. Preston watches the successful revolution with satisfaction from above in DuPont's office, as a smile breaks across his face. Cast Category:2002 films Category:American films Category:Films starring Christian Bale Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films